


Hypocorisms

by violetmessages



Series: These Happy Days [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmessages/pseuds/violetmessages
Summary: In which Jack and Ianto discuss pet names, Gwen teases, Rhys makes eggs, and Anwen is adorable.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: These Happy Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990219
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	Hypocorisms

“Good morning, everyone!” said Jack as he walked into the kitchen. He gave Gwen a kiss on the top of her head and plopped down next to Ianto, who was currently trying to feed Anwen oats. She did not seem to be enjoying them, turning her head away from the spoon and playing with a little toy on her high chair. 

“How was your walk?” Gwen asked, looking up at him from her newspaper. 

“The ocean is so refreshing.” Jack smiled. “You should join me next time!” 

“No thanks,” Gwen said, rolling her eyes. “I don’t understand how you can go swimming in the ocean at five in the morning. It’s freezing.”

“It’s because he’s mad,” called out Rhys from the stove. “But we knew that already.”

“Suit yourself!” Jack responded. “What are you making?”

“Eggs,” Rhys said. “Do you want some?”

“Please,” Jack said, and Rhys nodded, turning back to look at the pan. Jack reached across Ianto to tweak Anwen’s nose. She shrieked in joy and reached out for him, and he obliged with a smile, letting her play with his hand, pulling it into her mouth. Ianto gently extracted Jack’s hand from her mouth and attempted to replace it with a spoonful of oats. 

“And anyways, it's alright if neither one of you want to come because Ianto promised to come with me one day, right?” Jack asked. 

“I never said that,” Ianto said, not looking at him. He spooned another scoop of oats and attempted to feed Anwen again. “Come on, it’s got bananas - you like bananas.”

“Please...honey,” Jack teased. 

Ianto went very still, hand holding the spoon still aloft. He turned over to stare into Jack’s eyes, his expression unreadable. “What did you call me?”

“You don’t like honey?” Jack asked, smirking. Ianto glared at him, slamming the spoon back into the bowl. 

“No,” Ianto said curtly. “I don’t”

“Well, what about sweetheart?” Jack pressed, looking quite pleased with himself. “Or sugar?”

“No and no!” Ianto scowled. Anwen squealed at the noise, bouncing up and down as much as she could. 

“No,” she yelled, laughing loudly. “No!”

“How about petal?”

“What am I, a five year old girl?” Ianto said, scrunching up his face in disgust. “I don’t like pet names - that’s why we don’t use them.”

“Why not try a Welsh one?” Gwen asked, eyes twinkling. “What about cariad?”

“Do not encourage this!” demanded Ianto. He gave Gwen an exasperated look, which she ignored.

“I like cariad,” Jack said. “It’s very Welsh.”

“Absolutely not,” Ianto said scathingly. “You’re not even pronouncing it correctly. Besides, do you really want to call me by a name that my nan called me?”

“Maybe not,” Jack conceded. “What about muffin?"

“That doesn’t seem very Ianto,” Gwen teased. “You could try darling?”

“I could!”

“You won’t be trying either one!” Ianto exclaimed. “I don’t-”

“-eggs are ready,” announced Rhys, cutting him off and walking up to them with, skillet in hand. He placed it onto the middle of the table. “Help yourself.” He gestured to the skillet. 

“Dada!” Anwen cried happily. Rhys beamed at her, coming up to the high chair and lifting her out into his arms. 

“Hello, darling!” he said. “Did you eat your oats like a good girl?”

“She ate most of it,” Ianto mumbled. “Before we ventured into nonsense territory.”

“Jack is trying to find a pet name for Ianto,” Gwen explained. “He’s not found one yet.”

“And I keep saying I don’t want one,” Ianto grumbled. 

“Well, what should I call you then?” complained Jack. 

“Ianto works fine-” he said. 

“-but-”

“-Jack, just save the pet names for Anwen, I’m sure she’ll like them more than me,” Ianto cut him off. He pushed the uneaten oatmeal towards Rhys and picked up a plate. “She won’t finish it.”

“Give her here,” Gwen said, and reached out. Rhys passed Anwen to Gwen, and she situated Anwen on her lap. “Look over there, darling - it’s Uncle Jack pouting because Uncle Ianto won’t respond to any pet names.”

“I do not pout,” Jack said in mock offense. “If anything, Ianto’s the one who’s pouting because he doesn’t like any of my pet names for him.”

“Ianto is a perfectly good way to call me!” said Ianto, rolling his eyes for the millionth time that morning. “I mean, you don’t even pronounce it properly, but it is my name.”

“What do you mean I don’t pronounce it properly?” Jack asked, looking actually offended this time.

“It’s Ianto,” Gwen said. 

“Ianto, that’s what I said,” Jack responded. 

“Ianto,” said Rhys, slowing down his pronunciation. “I-a-n-t-o.”

“Ianto!”

“I-a-n-t-o.”

“Ianto!”

“Ianto!” said Anwen, clapping her hands. Everyone stopped to stare at her. 

“Did she just-” Ianto started to say, and Rhys cheered, interrupting him. Both Ianto and Jack looked at him in confusion. 

“I win!” Rhys exclaimed, sounding smug. Gwen groaned, and Ianto looked more confused. “I bet that she’d say Ianto before Jack, and I won!”

Ianto rolled his eyes and went back to eating his eggs, ignoring Gwen’s grumbling, while Jack looked very offended and started to argue with Rhys about names and pronounceability. 

Anwen babbled in the background, playing with her toy and wriggling on Gwen’s lap, as she pretended to be part of Jack and Rhys’ conversation. Gwen had read about it in her parenting books - that toddlers tended to imitate adults and pretended to do the same things that they did. She kissed the top of her head gently. 

As she watched her daughter play in her lap, she felt a wave of happiness rush over her. She was surrounded by her little family - Anwen, Rhys, Jack, and Ianto - and there was nothing she wouldn’t do to keep them safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos/Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://violetmessages.tumblr.com/)


End file.
